1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to process material level measuring, and more particularly to a measuring device and process seal therefor.
2. Related Art
Various measuring devices have been used to determine the level of process material in a container such as a tank or vessel. Non-process contact devices may use microwaves or ultrasound. Process seals have been used to sealingly secure the measuring device""s working components to the containers. These process seals generally have two requirements: seal the connection, and do not interfere with device energy transfer into the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,237 to Dalrymple et al. discloses a generally conical process lens/seal that requires additional seal members to properly seal. This manner of sealing increases the complexity of replacing the process seal. In particular, when the seal is removed, the secondary seals must also be removed and replaced. Another disadvantage of this system is that the various seal surfaces must mate properly to seal, which increases the chances of leakage.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,262,743 to Jean discloses a process seal having specialized surface grooves for reducing reflection and attenuation of device energy. In one embodiment, Jean discloses a generally conical process seal. Jean, however, does not disclose the manner in which the process seal seals (i.e., prevents the passing of gas or fluid) the connection/joint.
The above-described measuring devices have become increasingly more attractive for material level sensing where sanitary conditions are necessary. One such standard that has been promulgated by, among others, the International Association of Food Industry Suppliers (IAFIS) are the xe2x80x9c3-A Sanitary Standards for Sensors and Sensor Fittings and Connection Used on Milk and Milk Products Equipment, Number 74-01,xe2x80x9d which is hereby incorporated by reference. These standards set out requirements that related art measuring devices and process seals inadequately address.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need in the art for a measuring device and a process seal therefor capable of sealing connection, minimizing reflection and attenuation of device energy, and sanitary standard compliance.
In a first aspect of the invention is provided a process seal comprising: a substantially conical portion including a narrow end and a wide end, the substantially conical portion terminating at the wide end in a substantially cylindrical outer surface; and a flange portion extending outwardly from the substantially cylindrical outer surface.
A second aspect of the invention is directed to a process seal for use with a measuring device coupled to a process material container, the container including a connector, the process seal comprising: a substantially conical portion; a flange portion integrally connected to a periphery of the substantially conical portion, the flange portion having a first side and a second side; and a ridge extending from the first side for mating with a gasket seat of the connector.
A third aspect of the invention provides a measuring device for connection to an exterior of a process material container, the container having a connector, the measuring device comprising: an electronic measuring system; an adapter coupled to the electronic measuring system; a process seal for sealingly coupling the adapter to the connector, the process seal comprising: a substantially conical portion; a flange portion integrally connected to a periphery of the substantially conical portion, the flange portion having a first side and a second side; and a coupling device for coupling the adapter and the connector together with the flange portion therebetween.
A fourth aspect of the invention includes a measuring device for connection to an exterior of a process material container, the container having a connector, the measuring device comprising: an electronic measuring system; an adapter coupled to the electronic measuring system; a process seal for sealingly coupling the adapter to the connector, the process seal comprising: a substantially conical portion including a narrow end and a wide end, the substantially conical portion terminating at the wide end in a substantially cylindrical outer surface; a flange portion extending outwardly from the substantially cylindrical outer surface; and a coupling device for coupling the adapter and the connector together with the flange portion therebetween.
A fifth aspect of the invention is directed to a process seal for use with a measuring device coupled to a process material container, the container including a connector, the process seal comprising: means for minimizing measuring device energy reflection and attenuation; and means, integrally connected to the means for minimizing, for sealing the measuring device to the container.
A sixth aspect of the invention includes a measuring device for connection to an exterior of a process material container, the container having a connector, the measuring device comprising: means for making a material level measurement; means for directing energy from the means for making a measurement into the container; a process seal including: means for minimizing measuring device energy reflection and attenuation; means, integrally connected to the means for minimizing, for sealing the means for making a measurement to the container; and means for coupling the means for directing and the connector together with the means for sealing therebetween.
The foregoing and other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following more particular description of preferred embodiments of the invention.